Just What the Doctor Ordered
by Madame Zephyrus
Summary: Short flufflet on how adorable a Malfoy can be after a dentist appointment. Slash Harry/Draco Oneshot


Just What the Doctor Ordered_  
Madame Zephyrus_

**Note**:_ I wrote this right after I got my wisdom teeth out, so I knew how adorable I sounded and I hope I got the words to reflect the adorableness of it all. Oh and, surprise I'm back?  
_

**Disclaimer**:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

"All you have to do is ask nicely and I'll do it, you know I will," Harry told his boyfriend sweetly.

Draco chose to stay silent and kept his arms crossed resolutely on his chest.

Smirking, Harry sat forward in his recliner. "Really, just tell me what you want me to make Draco and I'll do it in a heartbeat, you just have to actually say it. It's my only condition."

On the couch, Draco uncrossed and re-crossed his legs under a blue plaid flannel blanket Harry had placed over him half an hour ago when they had returned home. He shook his head no vehemently.

"Please Draco, you must be hungry. You can't have much but you need to have something on your stomach for when you take your medicine. It says so on the bottle." He smiled sweetly, "You need to follow the doctor's orders dear."

Without even sneering at his patronizing boyfriend, Draco wandlessly summoned a sheet of parchment and a regal eagle quill to write with. He penned something quickly before handing it over to Harry.

"Ah, ah, ah you have to ask me Draco, vocally. Writing doesn't count. I know you can talk, you sounded so cute when you were answering the nice nurse's questions. Why won't you speak for me?" Harry had to control himself from laughing in Draco's face as he watched a bright red flush climbed up the blond's face.

Draco snatched the parchment back and scribbled with renewed vigor, then tossed it back in Harry's face.

Chuckling, Harry read the note this time, "Such foul language towards someone willing to wait on you hand and foot—if you'll only just ask!"

Waving his hand angrily, Draco then summoned a box and held it out to Harry, pointing at it sternly.

"No, nope. I don't understand what you're asking for darling. Come on let's use our words—you've been able to do so for a very long time." Harry was very lucky Draco was still a little woozy and couldn't move very quickly. He would definitely pay for this when Draco was well. But it was so worth it in this moment.

The angry red flush stayed on Draco's normally pale, flowing face. In fact when Harry looked closely, he could see it creeping up his lover's ears.

A whistling came from the kitchen so Harry summoned the tea kettle and two mugs while spelling the kettle to pour the boiling water into them. He added the tea bags by hand, and then continued to blow gently on his own mug. The second sat next to him on a coaster.

Draco reached out imploringly for the mug, but was too far away to grab it. This caused Draco to do the only thing he had left: pout.

And boy was Draco an expert in pouting. Normally this caused him to always get his way with Harry; he was a sucker after all. Puppy dog eyes were usually the next step, but Harry only laughed openly at the blond's desperate antics.

"Yes, do you need something Draco dear?" Harry asked grinning around the rim of this mug. Mentally, Harry was rolling around the floor laughing. The blond was too stubborn for his own good, even when it concerned his health. Harry thought this would be the perfect lesson.

Only it seems Draco wasn't feeling the same way. He stared imploringly at his boyfriend, turning on the puppy eyes tenfold. Also, putting to use all his acting skills, he even conjured up a few tears to swim in the corners of his eyes.

Harry feigned a yawn and got up to head into their adjoining kitchen. When he reentered the cozy living room, he brought with him a large bowl of chocolate pudding. He sat back down and began taking slow bites of the delicious looking pudding.

While Harry was enjoying one last spoonful, he heard a small quiet voice, "Podder, can I plebse habe sombe pudding?"

Elated at his boyfriend's sulking tone, Harry got down on the floor to sit in front of Draco to spoon feed him the pudding. "See dear, that wasn't so hard? And you sound even cuter than usual because you're mouth is still numb from all the Novocain the dentist gave you."

Draco was still glaring half-heartedly at Harry while carefully swallowing small spoonfuls of pudding.

"Does it hurt terrible baby?" Harry asked stroking Draco's bangs away from his eyes.

Shrugging, Draco cleared his throat carefully. "Tea plebse."

Pleased as pie, Harry leaned over to hand Draco his own mug, now properly cooled to Draco's liking. "Of course Draco, what else do you need?"

Eyeing Harry reproachfully, Draco pointed to a pill bottle on the side table.

"Oh, are you hurting badly?" Harry asked concerned.

"Nob, buh I willb be." The flush that had finally receded came back full force as Draco blushed at the sound of his voice.

"Don't' be embarrassed baby. You are adorable; everything you do is just so adorable. How can anyone be scared of this face?" As if to prove his point, Harry kissed Draco's nose and went back to smiling ever so sweetly to Draco.

"Podder, youb are so goingb to geb it whenb I can feel my fabce again."

Harry's smile widened; like he thought before, this was so worth it.


End file.
